The Married Couple!
by oneandonlyme
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru got picked for a new activity called Married couple. Were they have to pretend to be husband and wife,Living each other on there own House!. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! to! My fanfic!.

Hikaru: Welcome!

Haruhi: Yes! This fanfic will be one of a kind ^_^

Me: Aw thanks Haruhi =w= Before we go on with the fanfic..

Hikaru: HikaHaruhi does not own OHSHC.

At ouran

"Every one gather around!." The class rep announced. "What is it class rep?,do we have another activity?." Kaoru asked. "Well..sort of. You see the president gave us a special activity..and this is sort of different and very interesting one." The class rep took out a note,and read it, "A special event called The married couple. It's were I'm going to pick in this box that filled with names from our class. I will pick one girl and one boy. This two will pretend to be engage or pretend to be husband and wife. This is like a real mirage,...you will be living each other just like a real couple." Every one murmured about this "event". "Hey Hikaru what do you think?." Kaoru asked. "Its...cool." Hikaru turned to Haruhi's direction and blushed. "You want Haruhi and you to be in it right?." Kaoru smirked that made Hikaru blushed. "No I dint!". "Stop denying it Hikaru! You just told me you love her". Kaoru sat down on his chair,thinking. "Well..your right I do...but there's no way me and Haruhi will get into that event." Hikaru frowned. Then Kaoru smirked with his evil idea. "We'll I will pick the couple after lunch everyone!". Class rep put back the paper in his pocket and went to lunch,and so does the others. While everyone was out leaving Kaoru who sneak back the classroom. "Hmmm this should do it." Kaoru opened the girl's box and took out all the paper. Then he took another bag filled with Haruhi's name,and put them in the box. He went to the boy's box did the same and put Hikaru's name. "Okay that should do it!." Kaoru chuckled and went back to lunch.

"Okay everyone its time to pick out names." Class rep went to the box and pulled out a piece of paper. Kaoru smiled,while Hikaru sighed. "For the boys box..the person who will be in this event is...Hikaru Hitachiin!." Everyone clapped and the girls giggled and hoping there names will be pick out. "What?." Hikaru suddenly went out of his seat. "Brother calm down." Hikaru looked at his brother who had a smirk on. "The girls box...the person who will be in this even is...Haruhi fujioka!." Everyone was surprise and said the what word. "WHAT?" For Haruhi who had been silence for along time was also surprise and dropped his books. "Wait that cant be it!." said the other girl. "Haruhi is a boy!." "Well we cant do anything right class rep?. The president said who ever got pick will be the one!." Kaoru said. "Yes that's true but...how did Haruhi got into the girl's box section?. It must be a mistake that the president did...well I don't have any choice,Haruhi your in the event." class rep said. "Well Haruhi will just pretend to be a girl." Kaoru said. "You know I always wanted what Haruhi will look like if she was a girl." Ayami said and smiling. Hikaru and Haruhi was still in shock. Kaoru went to Hikaru. "Kaoru! You planned this dint you!." Hikaru grabbed his collar. "Ow! Easy Hikaru I know you want it!. I can see your happiness." Kaoru smirked. Hikaru let go of his collar and smiled. "Well I admit. Thanks. Now what about Haruhi?." Hikaru pointed at her. "Hey Haruhi are you okay?." Kaoru asked. Haruhi blinked and glared at Kaoru. "I know you two did this!. I need some explanation now!." "Hey we dint do it!...it was mistake that the president put your name on the girls box section!." Kaoru lied. "Well I have no choice." Haruhi sighed. "Wait your fine with it?." Hikaru asked. "Yeah...beside its not real anyways." "Hikaru,Haruhi you will start tomorrow...there will be a car picking you up to show your new house." Class rep smiled.

The next morning~

"_Ugh! It was a bad idea to come so early in the morning!."_ Hikaru thought. "Hikaru!." Haruhi waved at him. Hikaru blushed. "Sorry Hikaru! Have you been waiting the whole time?." "No." Hikaru lied. "The car should be here any minute to take us to...to our new home." Hikaru blushed again and Haruhi nodded. After 5 minutes the car arrived. "The car is here! Lets go Haruhi." Hikaru took their luggage and put them inside the car. "Oh! Thank you Hikaru." They went inside and drove to their new house for the married 'couple'. "Master Hikaru and Lady Haruhi where here." The driver pulled over. They both got out of the car and looked at their new house. It's not big or small but just the normal size house. To Hikaru it was small,to Haruhi it was big. "This house is small". Hikaru spoked. Haurhi glared at him. "That's because you live in a huge house. For me its big...lets just go in." Hikaru nodded. As they went to their new house, it has already all the things except for bedding,decorations and kitchen utensils. "Hey look! An envelope!." as Haruhi spotted the pink envelope she took it and started to read whats inside. "Welcome Hikaru and Haruhi Hitachiin to your new home. As you can see you have everything on your home except for utensils,bedding and other decorations if you want. For that you will have to buy them and that's your first task. GOOD LUCK!. "Well,we should go then." Haruhi grabbed her purse and headed outside. Hikaru followed her. "Hey Haruhi do you know what shop we should go?." Hikaru asked. "Yeah...lets take a bus."

"Okay so first lets get things for the kitchen." Haruhi took out the list and Hikaru nodded. After they got all the utensils,they went to the bedding sections. "Hey Haruhi lets get this pillows!." It was cute pillow that has a happy face with wings,and the other one with an evil face :D with a smirk. "Uh..you want that?." Haruhi asked. "Yeah can we buy it?." Hikaru beg with a puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Haruhi sighed. Now there done with the bedding and picking out decorations, they went to the market to buy food. "Wow! This there commoners market?...its so small!." "Hikaru don't go off anywhere." Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand. Hikaru blush again. "What do you wanna buy Hikaru?." They where in the snacks section. "Hmm...lets buy this...this...this...this...and that...and this...and that." Hikaru took bunch of poky chocolate and strawberry,chips,chocolates,. "Wait! Hikaru we don't have a lot money!." Haruhi put all of them back and sighed. "Haruhi don't worry! I'm paying all of them! Since your the one who paid for the other things at least let me pay this." "Okay fine." Hikaru smiled. "Okay were done for to day."

Back to their new house.~~

"Hikaru what do you want to eat?." Haruhi asked. "What ever you can cook Haruhi...I'll put our stuff in the bedroom." Hikaru walk off and went to their bedroom. "Ah!...my phone...Hello?..Kaoru wassup?."

Kaoru: "Hey Hikaru! How was your first day with Haruhi?."

Hikaru: "Its fine."

Kaoru: "Only fine?."

Hikaru: "Okay I'm really excited!. It's my first time buying house things,going on a commoners super market,and I'm going to taste Haruhi's cooking!."

Kaoru: "I knew you would be Happy!...wait thats not fair I want to taste Haruhi's cooking!"

Hikaru: "Too bad you can' did you tell the other club members?."

Kaoru: "No but kyoya knew.".

"Hikaru dinner is ready!."

Hikaru: "I have to go,Haruhi is calling me." Hikaru shut his phone and went out of his room. "Hey Haruhi that smells good!." Hikaru sat down on the chair while Haruhi took out the plates. "Here you go Hikaru." Haruhi gave him the plate filled with rice and a steam chiken with greavy. "Thank you." hikaru took the plate. Then they began to eat their first dinner together in their new house.

Waaa! short chapter!. I apologize for my english! ^_^;; anyways, I know its a short chapter I promised to make it long in the second chapter!. Heres a little summery for the second chapter . Hikaru took Haruhi on a date to the carnival. They also bought their rings!,and went to the bank. See ya next chapter!.


	2. The date!

Me: Hello everyone! Morning!

Haruhi: Ah! Good morning!. ^_^

Hikaru: Yo! XD

Me: Looks like someone is in good mood to day :D

Haruhi: *blush *

Hikaru: *blush *

Me: Hahaha! Lets just get on with the story shall we? ^_^

"That was Delicious Haruhi!."

"Thank you!." Haruhi Took the plate and put them in the sink.

"Mm I think we should go to sleep. It looks like were going to have lots of work to do." Haruhi headed towards the bedroom followed by Hikaru.

"Um Haruhi if you don't want me in the ed I can sleep on the couch if you want." Hikaru blushed as he think that Haruhi and Him will share bed.

"Huh?.No its fine...as long as you wont do anything to me!". Haruhi glared at him.

"Wa! Of course not!,of course not!." Hikaru shook his head.

"Good then there wont be any problems...lets go to sleep." It was 12:30 pm Haruhi sounded asleep while Hikaru...well he couldn't sleep at all. Its because Haruhi is facing to him and he couldn't turn around.

"_Stop facing this way! I cant sleep!" Then Haruhi felt cold and wrapped her hands around Hikaru. Hikaru blushed._

"Uh Haruhi?." Hikaru tried to get out. Hikaru looked at her for a moment.

"She has long lashes,her face is smooth...what? What I'm I thinking. Ugh! I should get some sleep!." Hikaru looked at her again them smiled and kissed her forehead,and wrapping his arms around her.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.~~~~HARUHI's POV

"Eh? Morning already?". I rubbed my eyes and I felt arms around me. I turned around to see Hikaru was still sleeping. I tried to move but he just gripped me tighter!.

"Hey Hikaru!." This time I tried to wake him up...but there werent any response.

"Pssst! Hikaru wake up!...still no response huh?." I pushed him out of the bed and I got carried off making us both fell down. I was on the top of Hikaru.

"Ow! That hurts!." Hikaru rubbed His head.

"Wha...Haruhi!." I can see him blushing again.

... Hikaru's POV

When I was on the floorHaruhi was on top of me!. I can feel my cheeks burning again!.

"Wha...Haruhi!. Why did you push me!." She got up and sat back down on the bed.

"Because I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't so I thought pushing you would wake you up,which it did,but I forgot that you were hugging me and I got carried off the bed while I pushed you." When I heard the hugging part I was totally embarrassed.

"Um I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Pull yourself up and go take a shower. I will make us some breakfast." I nodded.

"Haruhi what are we having?." I asked.

"Pancakes!". ~DingggDonnggg~~

"Ah! The doorbell!. Hikaru will you get it for me!."

"Okay!." I got up from my chair and opened the door. It was a mail man.

"Hello are you Hikaru Hitachiin?." The mail man said.

"Yes?."

"Here's a letter." I took the letter from his hand and read it.

"What is it Hikaru?." Haruhi came up behind me.

"Are you Haruhi fujioka?." The mail man spoke again.

"Yes."

"Well its letter from the president of your school." The mail man smiled at her...which gets on my nerves.

"Well thank you I think you should go now." I closed the door.

"That was rude Hikaru!." Haruhi spoked.

"What?...he was being annoying?. Anyways read this letter." I smirked at her knowing what will her expression be.

_Dear to the Hitachiin couple!. Here is your second task!. The two of you will go on a date having a good time at the carnival!. You will need to take pictures showing your having a good time,and remember you MUST take pictures and send it to me._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o _Haruhi POV

When I read the letter my eyes went wide and I feel blushed on my cheeks!.

"Well looks like were going on a date Haruhi!." Hikaru smirked.

"Fine!." I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"We should eat first before we go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the carnival

"Okay Haruhi lets have some fun and good times!...I got the camera!." I sighed.

"Okay Hikaru you choose what should we do...hey! Don't go off anywhere!." As he was about to run in the merry go round I grabbed his shirt.

"Hikaru don't go off anywhere!. Give me your hand." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Now where should we go?." I asked him.

... Hikaru's POV

I was about to run to merry go round Haruhi grabbed my shirt. I held out my hands and she took it. I blushed hard as she hold my hands.

"Now where should we go?." Haruhi asked.

"Mmm How about merry go round?." I asked.

"Sure!." So we went to merry go round and took pictures. Next we went to the Ferris wheel,Haunted house and took a lot of pictures.

"Okay Hikaru I think we should rest for minute." Haruhi sat down on the bench trying to breath. I look over at ice cream stand, Hmm

"Hey Haruhi you want ice cream?."

"Uh sure Hikaru."

"Okay what flavor do you want?." I asked,

"Strawberry."

"Okay stay here I'll be right back!."

"Here ya go!." I gave her the ice cream and sat back down.

"Thanks Hikaru." We sat there for a minute and neither of us has spoken yet.

"...eh Haruhi we should get home now."

"Huh?..your right." Then we walk out of the carnival. As we went home I spotted a small store.

"Hey look Haruhi! Its a small store! Can we go there?." Haruhi turn her direction on the store.

"Sure Hikaru." We went inside the store and it was really small,but it filled with cute things. Teddy bear,couple mugs,cute slippers for your home and I spotted a set of rings!.

"Haruhi we should buy a ring!."

"Eh?..why?."

"Cause were married duh! And we should have a ring!." I took the silver ring that in the middle has a sparkling flower and in the middle has small diamond. Not real of course.

"Here Haruhi!." I gave her the ring.

"Its cute!...and it fits perfectly!." I smiled and took mine and put it on my ring finger. Then after buying things at the shop we headed home.

"So did you have fun Haruhi?." I asked.

"Yeah I did!...um by the way did you send the pictures?." Haruhi sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I did." I sat down beside her.

"Ah! We should take pictures with our couple ring!." I took out my phone,and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. We held out our hands so the rings will show.

"Okay done!. What do you want to do now Haruhi?."

"Mmmm I'm really tired." Haruhi lay down her head and closed her eyes.

"Wait! Dont sleep here!." I woke her up...but she is really tired. I grabbed my phone and looked at the pictures we took. I smiled and made the picture of us as my wallpaper.

"I love you Haruhi." I whispered making sure she dint heard it. Then I carries her like a bridal style and headed to our room.

Me: Yay! Done! Did you like it huh?,huh?...sorry if its not that great TT_TT

Haruhi: I like it.

Hikaru: I dint! Wheres the lovey dovey part?. :(

Me: Just wait will ya!...anyways please review! Please!

Haruhi: Yes please review to her story.

Me: and tell me if you like it or not. And sorry for my english!.


	3. Second task goes Farming!

Me: Heelllooo!~~~ XD

Haruhi: Morning~ ^_^

Me: Ah! Morning Haruhi...say wheres Hikaru?.

Haruhi: Um..well I ask him to go and buy snacks for us!.

Me: Oh I see...anyways before we start the story theres 3 people who reviewd my stories!..better than nothing!.Here are the people!

Yuukivampirefan-Great! I love your story!

Eurodoris-they're so cute together 3 cant wait for the next chapter!

Hunnybunny -Awww this is so cute! Please write a third chapter! :)

THANK YOU! 3 okay now back to the story!.

Hikaru: I'm here!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday morning

"So what are we doing now?." asked Hikaru.

"Hm since it's saturday to day...why don't we go visit your brother and the host club." Haruhi went to the kitchen started cooking breakfast.

"Thats a great idea!."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^^_^_^ Hitcahiin's mansion Haruhi's POV

DingDong~

We went to Hikaru's mansion off to see Kaoru. "Hikaru! Haruhi!" Kaoru hugged us tightly

"Kaoru I miss you so much brother!." Then the twincest started there drama hugging each other and crying. We went inside and sat down.

"So how are you guys doing at your new home?."Kaoru asked.

"Were just fine."

"Yeah we just wanted to visit you and the host club." I sip my tea,then Kaoru notice the rings on our finger.

"So you two bought a ring huh?." Kaoru smirked and both of us blush.

"Well yea! I mean we are 'married' so we have to buy rings!." Hikaru blushed as he spoke...why does he always blush?.

"Where did you guys buy it?."

"At the small store that Hikaru found." I smiled. "Hey Kaoru why don't you visit us at our new house?,and the host club too!."

"Of course I will visit!. I called the host club that you guys are here!.Anyways are guys staying here for lunch?,or we can go outside?." Kaoru asked.

"I think we should go out for lunch." Hikaru said.

"Master Hikaru Kaoru your friends are here."

"Ok" Then we went outside and saw the host club!. The first one to hug me was Tamaki of course.

"Haruhi! My daughter! Did Hikaru do anything you?."

"Senpai I'm fine! And I cant breath!." Finally Tamaki let go of me.

"Haru-chan! How are you?." Honey asked.

"I'm fine Hunny senpai." I smiled.

"Oi tono! Why would you think I will do anything harm to Haruhi?."

"By the way.." Kyoya spoke. "Since your on this married couple thing...how are you going to pay off your debt if you cant host?."

"I'll pay it when this event is done. I cant do two things at a time Kyoya senpai." I frowned and hug him.

"That's enough we should go eat now." Kaoru shove us out of the house and went into the limo.

"So Haruhi how are you guys doing?..." Kyoya asked.

"Were fine."

"Really?. I thought Hikaru would be more like Tamaki."

"What did you say Kyoya senpai?." Hikaru glared at Kyoya.

"I cant believe that my daughter is pretending to be married to that devil!." Tamaki cried.

"Well Haruhi can't marry Tama-chan cause Tama-chan is Haruhi' dad isn't it Takashi?." Hunny took the cake and put it in his mouth.

"..." Mori nodded.

"Hey tono look we got our couple ring." Hikaru took my hand and smirked.

"What! Noo!." Tamaki went to his corner and sulk.

"Why did you do that?." I asked.

"Huh?." After we ate our lunch the host club went back home leaving only us and Hikaru.

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?." Hikaru asked. I thought for a minute then suddenly Hikaru's phone rang.

"Ah! It's a text message from the president!."

"What does it say?." I asked.

"It looks like where going somewhere!."

"To where?." I took the phone and read it.

_Dear to the married couple_

_To day your task is too go farming,and help also the married couple. They will give you a place to stay and you can go fishing!. Remember to take pictures!_

"What the?...farming?." Hikaru asked.

"Yeah it looks like it."

"Why do we have to do that?."

"I don't know let's just go." I took his hand and called for a bus.

"Where here!. Wow this place is huge! I haven't been in a farm before!." I looked around amaze with the beautiful view.

"Yeah me neither...oh! Look that must be them!." Hikaru pointed and I turn around saw an old woman and man wearing a gardening hat and the man holding shovels.

"Hello you must be the married couple!. My name is Shizu and this Alisha my wife." The man held out his hands to shake ours.

"My name is Hikaru and this is Haruhi my wife."

"Hello sir." I smiled.

"So you guys are here for the task?." Alisha said.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Okay please let's go inside its very hot." We went inside of there house.

... Hikaru's POV.

As went to there house it was very small...smaller than Haruhi's apartment.

"Please sit down and I'll get us some refreshments." Alisha walk to the kitchen.

"Um so whats this task were suppose to do?." I asked.

"Oh you guys are going to plan potatoes." Shizu said.

"Planting?" I asked again.

"Yes and if you plant it in a few months it will grow into a potatoes!."

"I don't want to do it!." I looked at Haruhi with a face lets-go-home-.

"Hikaru! Don't be rude!."

"But I seriously don't want to do it!." I cried. Haruhi sighed and turn back to the old man.

"I'm sorry for his behavior and we would be happy to plant them." Haruhi smiled at the old man.

The old man smiled then his wife came with juice.

We went outside wearing a farmers outfit. I waited for Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you done?."

"Almost!." Haruhi got out of the bathroom. As I saw her she was so cute!.

"Okay lets go Hikaru." We went to the fields holdin a basket with the plants we we need to plant.

"How do we plant?." I asked.

"It's easy just dig on the soil and put the plant in the soil you dig then cover it. Then you keep on going until you finish the first row." Is she kidding? I'm an Hitachiin a rich person and is now digging in a soil just to plant stupid potatoes?.

"Don't be lazy Hikaru." Haruhi dug in the soil put her first plant.

"Okay fine,but you have to pay me since you want me to plant." I went her side and start digging in the soil.

"I don't have money Hikaru." Haruhi dug the second plant.

"You will see." I smirked and we started planting. We got the first row done and half away of the second row. As Haruhi dug she accidentally threw the dirt at me.

"Hey!." Haruhi laugh at me.

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

"Not funny!." Then I smirked threw dirt at her.

"Hikaru!." She glared at me.

"Now were even!."

~~~~After few hours of planting.

"Ugh! I will never plant again! And this hot is burning me!." I sat on the ground breathing heavily.

"Well thats true but its kinda fun inst it?." Haruhi smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Common lets go back." We went back to the small house.

"Welcome back!." Alisha said.

"Yes!." Haruhi smiled.

"Since you guys complete the task,you guys can go fishing!." The old man smiled.

"Why thank you!." We went to a pond. It was 7:30 pm and we sat there waiting for our bait.

"Haruhi you still need to pay me for doing those hard work!." I looked at her. Haruhi sighed.

"Okay fine what do you want?." I smirked.

"When we go home to our apartment you have to massage me!." Haruhi frowned.

"Fine!."

~~~~~~~~Apartment

"Ha-ru-hi!~~"

"I'm coming." Haruhi woke out of the bathroom.

"You have to massage me~...hey why do we have to get a futon?. This hurts my back even more!."

"Stop complaining Hikaru." Haruhi sat down and started massaging my back.

"Ah that feels nice."

STOP!

I have to stop here and continue the rest of the chapter tomorrow! ^_^

Hikaru: Why did you make me plant potatoes?.

Me: Cause I'm the author and you cant do anything about it! :D...wheres Haruhi?.

Hikaru: Shes sleeping.

Me" Oh...well see ya in the next chapter! And please review!.

Hikaru: Yes Review and if you do I'll give you a kiss ~_^


	4. Lets go skiing!

Me: Hiya people! OMG I'm really happy for the people who review my stories! Thank you it makes me happy!. *Crying tears of joy *

Haruhi: While HikaHaruhi4ever is crying here are the people who review the story. By the way I'm going to answer your review.

Hikaru: I'm in too right?.

Haruhi: Yeah sure. **From Yuukivampirefan said** _"Great! I love your story!"_ Why HikaHaru4ever saids thank you! 3

Hikaru: **From yuukivampirefan again said** _"Ha ha Hikaru you suck! I love how you made him plant!"_ …...Well I have to agree with you!,I hate planting -_-

Haruhi: Okay **from remembertheforgotten said** _"Oh my gawd this is absolutly adorable! I always loved this pair, and for good reason to because you make them seem even cutier than I imagined XD"_ Thank you! *blush *

Hikaru:** From Cherryflower101 saids** "_So far, this is a very interesting story. I would like it however if you_

_completed the story faster. Currently, I'm hooked on the story and personally_ _I think the couple is amazing together. Don't get mad at me if I sound too_ _pushy but your stories are great and I would absolutely love to continue_ _reading them."_ Why hikaharu4ever saids thank you and she will try to finish up the chapters ^_^. Okay so with the chapter!.

"Ha-ru-hi!~~"

"I'm coming." Haruhi woke out of the bathroom.

"You have to massage me~...hey why do we have to get a futon?. This hurts my back even more!."

"Stop complaining Hikaru." Haruhi sat down and started massaging my back.

"Ah that feels nice." I smiled.

"Hikaru your not the only one in pain!,my back hurts too!. Can I just got to sleep?." Haruhi sighed.

"Fine!...you want me to give you a massage then?." I smirked.

"No thanks...I just want to sleep." Haruhi turned off the light.

"Hikaru stop moving! I'm trying to sleep!."

"But I cant sleep! I'm not use to futon...I need something soft like a bed." I turned around in Haruhi's direction. Then I hug her liked she was my teddy bear.

"Hikaru stop!."

"Nooo~~ I'm use to hugging Kaoru when we sleep."

"I'm not Kaoru." Haruhi tried to push me but my grip was tight.

"You cant get out." I smirked. "It's the only way I can sleep."

"Ugh fine!. Just let me go to sleep!." Finally Haruhi gave up and soon the two of us fell asleep.

~~~~~~~Morning~~Haruhi's POV

"Good morning sir um we have to go now." I smiled.

"Well thank you for helping us plant." Alisha smiled and hug us.

"Well when the potatoes grow we will give it all to you." Shizu smiled.

"Well farming isn't my kind of thing. But I had a little bit of fun." Hikaru said.

"Well we have to go now!." I waved to Shizu and Alisha, and went home.

~~~~~The couple's House.

"Ahh finally home!." Hikaru sat down and stretch his arms.

"By the way Hikaru did you send the pictures of us farming?." I sat down beside him and trying to stretch my arms.

"Nop not yet I'm going to send it later. For now I'm really tired." I nodded and went to the kitchen to get us some snacks.

"Haruhi do you know how to skii?." Hikaru asked. I went back with the snack and sat back down.

"No why?."

"Want me to teach you?." Hikaru took the cookie.

"No thanks."

"Common please!." Hikaru pleaded.

"No!." I looked away trying not to look at him.

"Pretty please with cheery on the top?." Now his giving me those puppy dog eyes. I sighed,

"Okay fine but on one condition." Now its my time to smirk.

"Whats the condition?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh you will see when we get there." I smiled.

"Okay Haruhi! Were here!. I love snow boarding!."

"So when is the lesson going to start?." I asked as I put on my gloves to make my hands warm.

"Now. First we need to get you board." We went to this small building to get the board.

"Um how do you put this on?." I asked as Hikaru he put his shoes in on the snow board to lock them.

"Here let me do it." Hikaru grabbed my shoes and lock them on the snow board.

"Now stand up." As I try to stand up I fell down on the snow.

"Ouch!"

"Haruhi! Be careful!." Hikaru grabbed me trying to stand me up.

"Haruhi just hold on to me okay?." I nodded.

"Okay so first try to balance on board. Now I'm going to let go of you and just keep balancing." Hikaru let go of me and my board started to move.

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!...wait! Ahhh!." The board move faster and faster and it made me fell down. "Ouch!"

"Haruhi are you okay?." Hikaru went running to me and help me get up.

"No!."

"Do you still want to learn it?."

"Yeah but don't let go of me!." Hikaru nodded.

As we did our lesson no matter how many times I fell down and Hikaru kept laughing at me I dint gave up. Finally Hikaru let go of me so I could do it my own. This time I did by my self!. But only going straight...I cant even move the board.

"Good job Haruhi!." Hikaru yelled at me.

"Ah!." Okay I fell down again. Hikaru went over me.

"Wow Haruhi it looks like the snow really wants you that you keep on falling!." Hikaru laughed.

"Not funny Hikaru!...I'm done for to day!."

"Yeah your right we should go to MY house."

"Your house?." I asked.

"Yeah my mom bought a house near here. Just encase we want to stay."

"Rich bastard" I mumbled.

Hikaru's House. Hikaru's POV

"What do you want to eat Hikaru?." Haruhi asked. I sat down on the couch,

"Hmm.I want something spicy!." Haruhi nodded and went to the kitchen. After we done eating we rest for a bit.

"By the way Haruhi what was your condition again?." I asked.

"Oh! I almost for got about that. Your going to dress up as a girl pretend your the wife and send the picture to the president!." Haruhi smirked.

"What?...why would I do that?"

"Because I went here and I told you there was a condition!."

"Ugh! Fine!." I went to my mom's bedroom and took girls clothes. Then I put make up on. I went outside of the bedroom.

"There happy now?." I had pink dress that goes on my knees,I put on light make up,accessories,and a flower headband. Haruhi laughed.

"Oh my goodness!..you...you look so cute!." I blushed. "Lets take a picture of you!."

"Wait! Since I'm the wife now you have to dress as a boy...even though you dress up as a boy." I smirked.

"Fine!." Haruhi came out with nerdy glasses,a jacket with hood that is a little bit covering the hat,a pants that has chain on the side.

"Haruhi you look very cute!." Haruhi blushed. Haruhi took out her pink phone that me and Kaoru gave her.

We sat down on the couch ready to take the picture. Haruhi held out his hands with the phone. I wrapped arms around her neck and kiss her cheek and the picture came out with me kissed Haruhi's cheek.

Me: hahaha! I'm back! And whats this I see? Hikaru kissed Haruhi?

Haruhi: Welcome back!."

Hikaru: I kissed Haruhi's cheek!."

Me: Yes! Now I'm tired Isn't it great I always put new chapters? I promise to put new chapter early in the morning tomorrow!. Please review! 3 3 it will make the little children happy! 3 3 SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. OMG!

Me: Good Morning everyone! It's beautiful day! XD

Hikaru: No its not!...its raining outside!.

Me: For me it is for you its not!. Now wheres Haruhi!

Hikaru: *Crying * Shes been gone all day to Karuizawa! TT_TT

Me: Aww its okay Hikaru! *Hugs * Reading my chapters will make you feel better!. So lets get on with it!. By the way I want to thanks you for the people who review my stories again!.

~~~~~~~~~~~Haruhi's POV

When I took the picture Hikaru kissed my cheek

"Wha...why did you do that?" I felt burning on my cheeks.

"What? Its normal for the wife to kiss the husband?...why? You wanted it on the lips." Hikaru smirk and move closer to my face.

"Dont even move any closer!." My face turn all red!. Hikaru laughed.

"Haru...Haruhi..your...your face looks like a tomato!."

"Shut...shut up!. Lets just go to sleep." We went to our bedroom after we took out the clothes we wearing and put Pj's on.

"Haruhi~~ my arm hurt~ can you massage it?~~" Hikaru lay down on the bed.

"No!." When I tried to sat down my butt hurts from the lesson we had!.

"Ugh! My butt hurts!. I think it was a bad idea to learn skii!."

"What?..you want me to give you a butt massage?." Hikaru smirk.

"Stop joking...its not funny!. I'm going to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning Hikaru's POV

I woke up and saw Haruhi was still sleeping. She sleep so cute!. "Hmmm" I decided to make her a breakfast since she was tired from the lesson we had. I wen down stairs to the kitchen. I looked around,

"Uh,how do you make breakfast?." I called Kaoru for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Phone conversation.

Kaoru: "Who ever you are calling early in the morning go...Oh Hikaru its you!."

Hikaru: "Yes and I need your help!."

Kaoru: "With what?."

Hikaru: "How do you make breakfast?."

Kaoru: "Why?...your making breakfast for Haruhi?...but you don't know how to cook?."

Hikaru: "I know that's why I need your help!."

Kaoru: "Well I don't know how to cook either?...but pancake is the easiest way?."

Hikaru: "Okay so what do I need to do to make that?."

Kaoru: "Um,lets see..do you guys have those pancake that all you need to is put egg,oil,and water?."

Hikaru: "I think we do?."

Kaoru: "Okay then just do that one?."

Hikaru: "Okay thanks brother!."

~~~~~~~~~End of the conversation

"Okay I'm going to make pancakes!." I took all the ingredients I need. After making the pancake I took syrups,butter,the a strawberry to decorate the pancake.

"Perfect! Done!" I went to the bedroom to wake Haruhi up.

"Haruhi~~~." I whispered to her ear.

"Huh?...morning already?." She rubbed her eyes and stretch her arms. Then she got up.

"Oh! Hikaru where you hungry?..I'm going to make breakfast now!."

"Wait don't worry I made us some breakfast!." I smiled.

"Hikaru you made this?." Haruhi asked.

"Yes!."

"I dint know you could cook?." Haruhi took the fork and tasted the pancake.

"Its delicious!." Haruhi smiled.

"Ah! Lets take a picture!" I took out my phone and sat down beside Haruhi. Then took pictures of us eating breakfast!.

"Hey look a text message!." I looked on my phone and read the text.

_Dear to the Hitachiins_

_To day your going to go back to the school and there you will get your task._

"So where going back to ouran?." Haruhi asked as she eat the strawberry.

"Yes. Lets finish eating first."

~~~~~~At Ouran.

"Ready to go in?." I asked.

"Yeah." We went inside greeted by the girls and the host club.

"Haru-chan,Hika-chan!." Hunny waved.

"Brother!." We went to the host club.

"I thought you guys were suppose to do this married thing?." Kyoya ask.

"Daughter!." Tamaki snatch Haruhi away from me,which makes mad but I just ignored it.

"Well kyoya the president said that we need to go back here to get our task." Kyoya nodded and we went inside. As we went inside to our class room with Kaoru all the girls were screaming,and the guys were screaming too.

"Hikaru you and Haruhi are really great couple!." One of the girls saids.

"Haruhi!,your so cute when you dress up as a girl!." One of the guys said.

"Wait hold on whats going on here?." I asked.

"We the pictures of you guys!."

"You saw the pictures of us?." Harhui asked.

"Yeah!." Kaoru said.

"You knew about it? And you dint tell me?." I turned to Kaoru.

"Calm down brother. The president let us saw it!." Kaoru smirked.

"Okay that's enough please sit down!." The teacher went inside put his books down on the desk." We sat on our chairs.

~~~~~~~~~Host club time!

"Hikaru ,fujioka!." Class rep called.

"What is it class rep?" Haruhi asked.

"Heres the task!." Class rep handed us a purple envelope and we read it.

Dear to Haruhi fujioka

This task will be only for Haruhi. Haruhi your task will be to host the boys and not the girls. Therefor you will dress up as a girl.

"What?. You will host guys?." I grabbed the paper and read it again.

"Well I don't have any choice." Haruhi went inside to the club room.

"Did you guys get your task?" Kyoya ask as went inside the music room.

"It looks like Haurhi is going to host boys."

"Wait how did you know that?." I asked.

"You read it out laud...Haruhi there's girl clothes on the other closet. You can change there."

"Thanks Kyoya senpai." Haruhi went inside the closet to change and so did we.

After we went change went outside and we heard girls and guys screaming.

"Well lets host some girls why Haruhi host some guys." Tamaki said. Haruhi went outside of the closet wearing pink gown with sparkles,curled wig,and a rose pin on her hair.

"Haru-chan! You look like a princess!."

"My daughter your so cute!." Then the host begin.

"Oh Hikaru Kaoru,you look so handsome!." One of the girl said.

"Why thank you my princess." I kissed her hand and made her squeal.

"Haruhi fujioka you look so cute!." One of the guy said.

"Why thank you and all of you look very handsome to day!." She smiled with no everyman can resist!. I sat down and glared at guys who were also squealing.

"Looks like Hikaru is jealous!." Kaoru said.

"Shut up Kaoru!...I cant believe shes hosting guys!."

"Uh Fujioka can um...I take a picture with you?." When I heard him said that veins pop in my head while Kaoru trying to hold me from going over there and smacking his ass!.

"Umm." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi can I kissed you?." The guy with brown hair said.

"Okay that's it I'm going over there!." I went over to the guy.

"Hey you punk! Who do you think you are asking a kiss from Haruhi! Huh?." I grabbed his collar.

"Hikaru stop!." The host club when to stop me.

"I was just kidding Hikaru! Put me down." he struggle to get out but I use both of my hands.

"Well its not funny!." Finally I let go of him.

"I'm sorry but we have to cancel the club." Kyoya said. "Please go back to your rooms." They all went to there rooms and girl were glaring at the guys.

"Sorry I got out of control." I said.

"Its okay. You guys should go change now." Kyoya said. The host club already went home and I waited for Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you done?." I asked.

"Yea coming!." Haruhi went out of the room.

"Okay lets go." I said. When I walk in front of Haruhi I slip and making me and Haruhi both fell down. This time I accidentally kissed her lips.

STOP!

Me: That was a long chapter!.

Hikaru: I kissed Haruhi finally!

Me: I knew you would be happy!. Well see ya in the next chapter!... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 3


	6. Dolls and the confession

Me: Hey everyone it's been a long time since I dint get to update!.. Gome! It's because I was so busy and don't get to write stories! Gome again!.

Haruhi: Yes were really sorry!

Hikaru: Well don't worry HikaHaru4ever will now write the chapter!. But we need more reviews! So please review to her stories!. Don't be afraid we wont bite ya!

~~~~~in the last chapter

"Okay lets go." I said. When I walk in front of Haruhi I slip and making me and Haruhi both fell down. This time I accidentally kissed her lips.

"Ah!". I fell down and Hikaru was on top of me. It felt strange,when I open my eyes Hikaru's lips was on mine!. I don't know what to do! I cant move!.

"Go...Gome Haruhi!." Hikaru got up.

"N..no it's..okay." We were both silence and the two of us blush.

"I think we should probably go now." Hikaru nodded and we both went inside the car. It wasn't easy,the atmosphere was awkward. When we were home I went to the bathroom.

"Oh my god!,I kiss Hikaru!." I touch my lips,and my heart pound so fast.

"Wha...what should I do now?. But what is this feeling?...I don't get it. Could I be in love with Hikaru?. No,no! Hikaru is my friend!." I sat on the floor and stayed in the bathroom for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV

"I dint mean to kiss her!. It's my fault! Now shes staying in the bathroom for a long time!." I sat on the bed don't know what to do. I went outside to check what she was doing.

"I guess shes still in the bathroom." When I went closer to the bathroom she was talking.

"Wha...what should I do now?. But what is this feeling?...I don't get it. Could I be in love with Hikaru?. No,no! Hikaru is my friend!."

"Is she in love with me?." I thought. When I heard in love I was so happy that I almost jump up and down. But she wasn't really sure. That's it! My goal will be to make Haruhi in love with me!. I went outside and drove of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haruhi's POV

"I should go make dinner now." I got up and took a deep breath then went outside. I went to the bedroom to look for Hikaru but he wasn't there.

"Hikaru are you here?...huh? Where did he go?. Oh no! Did he left for what happen?. He is probably blaming his self!." When I grabbed the door knob to go outside Hikaru was there standing.

"Hikaru!." I went up to him and hug him.

"Ah!...is there something wrong? Are you okay Haruhi?." He asked.

"I thought you left and probably killed your self!."

"Why would I do that?...I just went outside to buy us some food?." He showed me his bag and inside was fancy tuna!."

"Fancy tuna?." I asked.

"Yes I know you love them!." He smirked. We went inside and sat down at the table.

"Wahhh. Fancy tuna." I took a bite and it was delicious!.

"Um Haruhi I'm really sorry for what happen to day." Hikaru smiled at me.

"It's okay you dint mean it anyways." I took a bite on my fancy tuna again.

"Say how about we go to the commoner's mall!." Hikaru smiled.

"What are we going to do in there?." I asked.

"Shopping of course!."

"Well okay." I smiled.

~~~~At the commoner's mall

"Waaa! This commoner's mall is cool!. Lots of people!." I better get sure he wont do anything stupid again.

"Hikaru don't go off anywhere! Got that?."

"Okay!. We should go get something first." I nodded and we went to the food court.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to eat here?...I mean we can go somewhere else?." I asked.

"No it's okay!. I'll have a burger and a milk shake!."

"Fine." I sighed and went to order of our food.

"Ew! Tomatoes!. I dont like tomatoes!." Hikaru took the tomatoes in his burger.

"Hikaru you don't like tomatoes?."

"No I don't." He took a bite his burger and took a sip on his milk shake.

"You shouldn't waste food." I took the tomatoes and ate it. Hikaru looked at me then got and sat beside me.

"Eh?...why did you move?." I asked.

"Because I'm lonely in there. I want to sit beside you." He smirk. I blushed and took a bit on my burger.

After we ate we went places to places and look around. We entered a cute store with stuff animals.

"Uh Hikaru why are we here?." I asked but he dint answer.

"Ah! I found it!." He went to the cute stuff animals and it was a cute doll.

"Huh?...your going to buy that?...but who your going to give it too?." I asked.

"Of course to my wife!." He smiled and went to the cashier.

"I'll buy this please." He gave it to the cashier,

"That would be 100,000 yen." ($847.18 I think)

"Okay I'll use my credit card."

"Wait hold on! 100,000 yen?.. Hi...Hikaru I don't need it!. It's too much expensive!."

"It's okay I'm the one whose buying." Hikaru took the doll and gave it to me. He turned the little handle at the back of the doll and played music box.

"Ah...it's...it's cute!." I smiled at the doll.

"I knew you would like it!." Hikaru smiled.

"But still! You dint have to buy me this!."

"Calm down Haruhi!." He laughed.

"...Thanks anyways. Like it." I smiled.

"Eh? Only 'like' ?." He asked.

"Okay I love it." I smiled. Then we went outside.

"It's kinda bit chilly to day." Hikaru said. "Haruhi give me your hand."

"Why?" I asked. He hold my hand and put it in his pocket.

"I'm glad I wore a jacket. Our hands should be warm." He smiled. I blushed.

"Um thank you." We took a lot of pictures together

"Haruhi lets take a picture!." We sat on the bench and he took out his phone. He snaked his arm around my waste and held the phone. Then he snuggled his face on mine and took a picture.

"Hi...Hikaru?."

"I'm sorry." He apologize.

"I have a confession to make Haruhi." He said.

"What?." I asked.

"I'm...I'm in love with you."

Me: I'm sorry! I know it was boring but I sort of running out of idea!. Don't worry next time I will make it longer!. Please review! I need more reviews and if you guys have any ideas message me and share it to me ^_^


	7. Haruhi's answer

Me:Helloooo people back!. Sorry if it took along time to update...obsesses over Kpop. Anyways I'm going to write to story now and probably this story will only go up to chapter 10. Well I could always make it longer and more epic. But you decide if I should okay?` ^w^

Reviews:

**Aim-For-The-Head:** more pwaes! ill give yuu cookie! *holds up cookie* (Haha I'll take the cookie! And yes of course more chapters!.

**Yuukivampirefan:** WRITE WRITE WRITE! (Ah! Yes!,yes! I will!)

**Eurodoris:** Wait WHAT? hurry up and put up the next chapter! its your fault for being such a good writer that im this impatient! (I..I'm sorry! TT_TT I'll write now!...and thank you :D

**Hunnybunny:** Yay! You mentioned me in chappy 3! :) please update! (Yes of course ^_^ )

**xrayxrayx **: This story is really CUTE,please keep it up (Thank you!)

"Haruhi I'm in love with you."

"Wha...what?." My eyes went with wide and my heart beats so fast!.

"I said I'm in love with you!." Hikaru hold my hands but I took it away and ran away.

"Haruhi where are you going?..wait!." Hikaru followed me. I don't know why I ran away...is it because I felt the same way?,and afraid of what will happen?. I kept running and running until I felt something drop on my skin. I looked up at the sky and it started raining.

"Oh no! I hope there aren't thunderstorms!." I looked for a place to stay but then *Kraaaack Boom! *

"Ah!. I...need...I need..to...to..place" I was shivering and scared. I covered my ears with my hands and kept walking. I stopped at a church and went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV

"Oh no! Thunderstorms!..I have to find Haruhi fast!." I searched everywhere and asked people but I couldn't find her!.

"Wait." I stopped this is the same thing what happen last time. Then maybe shes at a church. I run as fast as I can and found a small church. I went inside.

"Haruhi are you here?." *Krraacckk BOOM! * I heard a small shriek. Then I found Haruhi under the table,crying.

"Ha...Haruhi."

"Hika..." *Krraacck BOOM! *

"Ah!." Haruhi bumped her head on the table. I went beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't run away next time." I sighed. "You made me worried."

"I'm sorry." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I ran away." tears ran through her cheeks.

"It's okay...just sleep until the rain stops." She nodded.

"Hikaru?."

"Yeah?."

"I...love you too." Then she fell asleep. When I heard her say those words I was surprise. My cheeks were burning and my heart kept beating. Then I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Haruhi."

~~~~~~~~Morning.

"Ugh!...my back." I woke up and my back was hurting me!. I look around and suddenly remembered what happen. I looked at Haruhi who also woke up.

"Good morning Haruhi." I smiled.

"Oh..good morning Hikaru." She looked around.

"Where on the church...you ran I way when I confess my feelings to you." We got up and went outside.

"So Haruhi?." I asked.

"Yeah?."

"Did you remember anything that night?." I asked.

"Uh..no..nothing." Shes totally lying.

"Really?. Do you want me to refresh your memories?." I called a taxi.

"Um no thanks." She looked away as we went inside the car.

"So you did remember huh?. You told me you love me." She blushed. I smiled at her and hold her hands.

"So is this mean were a real couple now?." I asked.

"I don't know. But I...I'm afraid of what will happen. We have to tell senpai and rest of the club." She looked down.

"Don't worry I'm going to protect you." I hugged her.

~~~~~Back at home

"I'm going to take a shower!." Haruhi went inside the bathroom. I took out my phone and dialed Kaoru's number.

"Oi Kaoru guess what?."

"Hikaru!..what is it?."

"I told Haruhi that I love her."

"What?...what was her response to you?."

"She..."

"It's okay brother you will still have chance...maybe Haruhi needs to think more."

"No,no..she said she loves me too."

"...For real?. Congratulation my dear brother!."

"Thanks!...now all we have to do is tell the boss and the host club."

"Oh...well I'm here for you brother..don't worry."

"Thanks Kaoru,I have to go." I put my phone down and saw Haruhi went out of the bathroom.

"Hikaru you can go now."

"Okay"

.

"Hey Hikaru?."

"Yeah?." I went to the couch and sat down.

"Do..what do you think will happen if we tell them about us?. I don't want senpai to get mad at me."

"...mm...to tell you the truth I don't really know."

~~~~Door bell is ringing~~~~

"Who might be that?." Haruhi asked.

"I don't know...but who ever it is,is stupid!." I went to the door and look at the peep hole. It was the mail man again.

"Hello sir Hitachiin here's your new task."

"Thanks..." Then I closed the door.

"Seriously why are they giving us task when it's 10:40 pm ?." I sat back down and read the letter.

_Dear to the Hitachiin couples_

_A new task has been made, or should I say event. You two are going on a special event called the haunted school. In here you two are going on a trip to the haunted school an old abandon building and you must play the game. Of course I'll be there to instruct what should you do. This will take real courage. By the way it's not only the two of you but the host club are coming too with girls that there going to be with in the haunted school. Who ever win's with fast time will have a special prize!. Meet us tomorrow at Ouran and get ready for your game._

Hikaru and Haruhi: "WHAT?"

Me: Chapter done!..hehehe sorry for the late update ^w^ anyways get ready your self cause I'm going to make the next chapter more romantic/surprising/SCARY Hahaha :) I'll type the chapter right away!.

Haruhi: Yes it's true she told me of what will happen in the next chapter (-_-')

Hikaru: …...I love it! :D

Me: I know you would!... So review review review review! :D and see ya on the next chapter!


	8. ReadysetBOO!

Hello everyone! I'm baaaccckkk!. Sorry late update again. It's because I was busy :( No worries I'm here now :). Oh yesh! The people who reviewed! THANK SO MUCH!

**TohruandYukiforever: **_I love it. Keep going. I really love this story. Hikaru and Haruhi Forever! =^.^=_

(Thankyou!)

**Alchemylover19: **_Oh my gosh that was so cute! I love how Haruhi tried to deny what she said to him last night. I have to tell you my wifi was lost when I got tothe end of chapter 5 and I lost my mind. Thanks for updating but PLEASE UPDATE QUICKLY OR I SHALL GO TO MY CORNER OF WOAH LIKE TAMAKI! ( and I will eat all of the cookies I have for you! )_(Hahaha thanks so much! ^w^ hope your wifi won't lost in this chapter!)

**Princessmelodina: **_scary 83 hahaha this will be fun and_

_awwwwwwwwww that ws so sweet i love when hikaru is all cuddly like that!_

_please update super duper soon!_(Chapter is here now!)

**blueTyanu1**_**: **__LOVE YOUR STORY! please continue!_(Thank you! And yes I will continue!)

**Yuukivampirefan: **_Wowza! Great chapter but what did you mean 'play the game'? Anyway keep writing and Hunny-senpai will stop stalkin u.__×) Til then! __YVF_(Oh you'll see ~_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning before the game start~Haruhi pov

"Hikaru wake up!"

"Ugh! What is it Haruhi?." Hikaru rubbed his eyes and got up.

"We have to go to school to see off the president remember?." I went out side of the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah but...common it's 7:30 in the morning. I still want to sleep." Hikaru went back to sleep again and covered his fave with a pillow.

"Yes but I cant cook breakfast for us to day. So we have to eat outside." Hikaru got back up again.

"Why?." Hikaru asked.

"Because I didn't get to buy groceries for us last time and now we don't have anything to eat!." I went to the bed and fold our blanket.

"Fine...I'm going to have a quick shower okay?."

"Okay."

"Haruhi! I'm done showering! You can go use the bathroom now!."

"Okay Hikaru!"

~~~~~~~~8:00 am

"So what do you want to eat Hikaru?." We sat down on the table and looked at the menus.

"Mmm let see. Let's just get a hot soup. How about noodles?." Hikaru asked.

"Okay that's fine with me." I called the waiter to take our orders.

~~~~~~~8:30 am

"Me and Hikaru have arrived at the school and we saw the other host club as well."

"Hikaru! Haruhi!." Tamaki waved his hand.

"Good morning senpai!." I smiled.

"So you guys get the task too?." Hikaru asked.

"Yea we did. But the only thing I don't get is why do we have to play it too." Kyoya said with an irritating voice.

"I think it's going to be fun!." Honey senpai said.

"Yeah but didn't you read it well Honey senpai?...It's haunted school. Which means...there will be allot of freaky scary things will happen in there." Kaoru said.

"Don't worry. Oh! And the girls will come with us too!." Tamaki said. We saw a long limo and it was the president!.

"Good morning everyone!." The president got out of his limo.

"Dad! What is this haunted school thing?." Tamaki went to his dad.

"Oh don't worry it's a special event. Now shall we go?."

"But the other girls aren't here yet?."

"There coming later. Oh by the way you guys are going to take a bus."

"What?...a commoners bus?." Kaoru said, "We want to ride it!."

~~~~~~~~~At the bus.

"Wow! Commoner's bus!. How come there aren't any people?." Kaoru asked.

"It's because this bus is private." Kyoya sat down on the chair. We went all the way back at the bus to sit down.

"Hello everyone!." A lady went inside the bus and it was...Renge!.

"Renge?." We all said together.

"Hi! I'm here to instruct you with your game!." Renge sat down so she wouldn't fell.

"This game is about balance!. Now all you have to do is to stand in the middle and while the bus is moving you have to make sure you will balance yourself and not fall off. The longest time that you will be able to balance yourself win's!."

"Piece of cake!." Hikaru said.

"Okay then the first person is...let see...Tamaki!."

"Go Tama-chan!." Tamaki went to the middle and the bus started moving. Tamaki hold his arms high to his side to balance his self.

"Woa!."

"Oh! Boss almost fell!." Kaoru said.

"Oh look here comes a bump!." Renge said.

"What?." When the bus went to the bump,Tamaki jump off and fell down.

"Tamaki you went to 30 seconds only. What a slow." Renge look at her timer.

"Cause you never told me there will be bumps on the street!." Tamaki went to his corner.

"Next up...Honey senpai!."

"Okay!." Honey went to the middle and did exactly what Tamaki did.

"Here comes the bump senpai!." When the bus pass the bumped Honey senpai jump off a little bit but he was still on the middle.

"Woa! Honey senpai did pretty well!." Kaoru said.

"Here comes a larger bumped!." When the bus pass the larger bumped this time Honey senpai fell off.

"Honey senpai did 50 seconds!. Next is Kyoya!."

"I'm not playing."

"Okay then Mori senpai!." Mori went to the middle and balance him self.

"Here comes a bump!." When the bus pass the bumped Mori fell off.

"Mo...Mori senpai only did 20 seconds."

"Don't worry Takashi! You did pretty well!." Honey hugged Mori.

"Kaoru your next!."

"Go brother!." Hikaru cheered. Kaoru went in the middle.

"Here comes the bumped Kaoru!." Kaoru jumped a little but didn't fall.

"A bigger bumped!." As the bus pass the bumped Kaoru jumped off but still in the middle.

"Oh Kaou-chan is good at this!." On the next bumped Kaoru lost it's balance and fell off.

"Kaoru did 58 seconds!. Hikaru your next!."

"Ok! This will be easy!."

"Here comes a bumped." Hikaru jumped off a little but still in the middle. As the bus passed another bumped Hikaru still didn't fell off,and another and another. The last bumped soon he fall off.

"Hikaru got...60 seconds!. The highest score!."

"Nice job brother!."

"Hika-chan!." They hugged Hikaru.

"How come Haruhi is not playing?." Kyoya asked.

"Oh because only the boys will play. The girls will play when we get to the haunted school."

~~~~~~~~12:45 pm

We got out of the bus and we say a huge school building. It has cracks on the wall,plants were growing on the walls too.

"What a scary school." Honey senpai hugged his bunny.

"Don't worry...this place is abandon-p but it's not haunted." Kyoya said.

"Are you sure about that?...it gives me the creeps." Tamaki looked around.

"Well it looks really scary." Hikaru hold my hand and we started walking. We saw the president again.

"Nice to see you again everyone!. Welcome to your new game!. Now before we go to the haunted school. We will be doing physical exercise!."

Push ups

Sit ups

Running

"Okay boys!...get ready for push ups!." As they did the push up the girls arrive looking at the building.

"Ah Haruhi is there!."

"Hi girls." I smiled.

"Haruhi...this place is scary." I nodded.

"Common more push ups boys! Your going to need it!." The president yelled. "Okay next up sit ups!. Girls I will need your help. You too Haruhi."

I went to Hikaru and kneeld down on his feet and hold his knee together. So did the other girls,but they were giggling. Then they began sit ups.

"Next running!. Ready...set...go!." The president blew his whistle and they began to run. The girls cheered for there partner. They did allot of physical exercise that it was already 5:30 pm.

"Good job everyone. Now it's time for us to go in." We went inside the building. It was dark no lights. We went to a room that has the only light. We sat down.

"Okay so I;m going to instruct what will you do. Heres a map of the building. In each room you have to go in and you have to find an envelope. In that envelope it will give instruction of where you have to go next. In each room there will be creepy things will pop out or even a task. When you get to the last room that's where your done and go back here. Now who ever gets here fast will win huge prize." Everyone clapped there hands. Then the light went off.

"Ah!." The girls screamed.

"Calm down everyone!." Tamaki said.

"Haruhi!." Hikaru hugged me making sure I was beside him.

"Well the Hitachiin couple will go first."

"What?." Hikaru said.

"You two will have to go first. So good luck!." We both sighs and went out side the room.

~~~~~~~6:30pm let the game start!.

"Okay Haruhi just hold my hand on don't let go okay?." I opened the door and we went inside the school.

"Whats that?." Haruhi pointed where the red light was.

"It looks like a girl?...Holding a bear?." I said. It was just standing there.

"Is it coming to us?." Haruhi said in a shaky voice.

"No shes far away. Ah! I found the door!." I opened the door and we went inside. Then we heard a phone rang.

"What is that?." Haruhi moved closer behind me.

"It's coming over there." I picked up the phone. It was female voice.

"There are two strings on the ceiling. Pulled one out to get your envelope." I closed the phone and saw two strings just the lady said.

"Which one are we going to pull out?." I asked.

"Lets pull this." Haruhi pulled the second string and it was a doll head.

"Ah!." We both scream. Then a thunder rumbled. But it wasn't real one. Haruhi screamed again and freak out.

"Haruhi!". I hugged her "Haruhi go behind me." Haruhi went behind me and hugged me burying her face at my back. I pulled out the other string,and it was an envelope. I read it.

"Where going to another room." I said. I hold Haruhi's hands and went outside of the other room.

"Look the girl from there is gone!." Haruhi said. We found the other room.

"This is a shower room." Haruhi said.

"Okay. Stay behind me." I opened the door and peek in a little. We went inside. When I opened the curtain of the shower the girl from before was there.

"Ah!." We both screamed and the girl moved closer to us,then she walk back out.

"That was creepy." I said. I grabbed the next envelope. "Okay so were going to classroom."

We arrived at next room.

"Look there's the envelope!." We went to the table and read it.

In order to get out of here you must solved the math problem on the board in one minute. If you can't solve it a surprise will come for you. We turned around and saw a math problem. Then the door closed it self.

"Ah!." We screamed again.

"Haruhi your smart to the problem!." Haruhi nodded and started writing. Then we heard a female voice singing.

"What was that?." Haruhi asked.

"Don't stop keep solving it!."

"Are you done?." I asked.

"Not yet!."

"Hurry!." Then 3 person fall off the table and started walking towards us.

"Oh my god!. Haruhi Hurry!."

"I'm done! And the answer is 21!." The door opened and we got out of the room.

"Dam that was scary!." We arrived at the next door. I took the envelope and read it. "Haruhi it looks you have to cook a commoner's food."

"What kind of food?."

"It saids any kind by using those ingredients." I pointed on the ground that has ingredients and a pan.

Haruhi started cooking. After Haruhi done cooking we went outside of the room.

"It looks like this is the last room." We went in and we saw a camera. Haruhi read the letter.

"We have to wear these couple shirt and take a picture with the food I cook."

"Okay." We wore the shirts and mine was a half heart. Haruhi was also a half heart. We sat down making sure the hearts were connect. Then we took a picture of us and a hand crawled behind us.

STOP!

That was a long chapter!. I hope you guys like it!. So please REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me what ya think!. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CONTINUED so see ya in the next chapter!..REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Before the end

Hello~ I'm backkk~ Sorry for the late update again! My computer didn't have internet connection for days!. But no worries chapter is starting now. Oh by the ways I'm just going to say I have to skip other character because this fanfic is going to be over soon,and I'm making a new one. It's a drama and still going to be Haruhi and Hikaru. When your done reading this chapter go down for more info about the new fanfic I'll make ^_^

"Okay." We wore the shirts and mine was a half heart. Haruhi was also a half heart. We sat down making sure the hearts were connect. Then we took a picture of us and a hand crawled behind us.

"Ah!. What the heck was that?."

"What?."

"Ugh! This place is scary!. Lets get out of here Haruhi." I grabbed Haruhi and went back to the room.

"So how was it?." the president ask.

"It was scary!. We almost died in there!." I sat down beside Haruhi.

"Is it really scary?." Honey asked.

"I don't want to go in there." Kaoru said.

"Well you guys don't have any choice!. So Tamaki?...your next!."

~~~~~~~Skip) After all the host club went with the same pattern finally it's all over,the last one went was Kaoru.

"It's scary as hell in there!." Kaoru said.

"It is!." Amaya sat down.

"Well it's all done. I will announce who's the winner in a couple days,and I'll announce the prize too. For now all of you have to rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the house~Haruhi's POV

"I'm glad that's over." I lay down on the bed and Hikaru came up beside me.

"Yeah...Now I wonder what's going to be next tomorrow."

"Yeah...ugh! We didn't get to tell senpai about us!."

"...We'll tell them when we get to see them again. Lets just sleep for now." Then we fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning

"Hikaru wake up! Breakfast is ready!." Hikaru got up and went to the kitchen and sat down on the chair.

"What are you cooking Haruhi?." Hikaru asked.

"Well different kind of food." Then the door bell rang.

"Ugh! Don't open it! It's those task thing again!." Hikaru said. I sighed and went to open the door.

"Hello there! Here's your task!." The Mail man smiled.

"Thank you sir!." I closed the door and read the letter.

_Dear Hitachiin couple_

_Your special event will soon be over. To make things very special your going to take your first weeding picture. I have called hair stylist,and other things you will need. You will go on different places. So GOOD LUCK!_

"So...it will be over soon?." Hikaru asked in a sad voice

"...Yeah."

"So it said first we need to go to a hair stylist?." I asked.

"Yeah. Ah! I think this is the place!." We went inside and the salon was huge!.

"Ah! Hello we have been waiting!. Please follow me." We followed the hairstylist inside.

"Haruhi right?."

"Yes!."

"Please follow me...and sir Hitachiin other hairstylist will pick you up." Hikaru nodded.

"Lady Haruhi please sit and we will wash your hair." I lay down on the chair and rest my head on the sink.

~~~~~~~~~~~` Hikaru's POV

"Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"Ah! Yes?."

"Follow me. We will wash your hair." I nodded. As I went inside the room I saw Haruhi.

"Oh Hikaru!." Haruhi said.

"There going to watch my hair too."

~~~~~After washing there hair...Author

The hairstylist dry up Haruhi and Hikaru's hair. Then she took a brush and started coming Haruhi's hair. Then she took a pin. "Lady Haruhi were going to put make up on you first". Haruhi nodded.

After putting on the makeup,they put a long curled wig and put it on Haruhi's Hair. "Lady Haruhi your done!."

~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV

"Oh! Haruhi you look cute!."

"Oh thanks Hikaru...and you look nice too!."

"Okay I'm done." I got up and turn to Haruhi, "So should we go now?."

"Yeah sure." Haruhi smiled.

"Hello and Welcome!. We have everything ready for you!."

"Um you must be the designer?." Haruhi asked.

"Oh! Yes. My name is Akira." She smiled. We followed her and waited. I sat down on the couch while Haruhi and Akira picking dress.

"Hikaru what do you think of this?." Haruhi asked.

"Mm I kinda don't like it,but you could try it." Haruhi nodded and follow Akira to wear her dress.

"Sir Hikaru are you ready to see Haruhi in a weeding dress?."

"Yes." The curtains flew open and there Haruhi standing,wearing the dress.

"O...Haruhi you look beautiful!."

"Well so you like it?." Haruhi asked.

"Mm it's nice but it's too sparkly." I got up and went to the dresses to pick.

"Ah! Try this one!." I handed her the dress.

"Okay."

"So Hikaru what do you think?." Haruhi asked.

"It's perfect!. I like it!." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay it's my turn!. What kind of tux should I pick Haruhi?." I asked.

"Mm let see...this one!."

"Okay." I went to change to my tux.

"What do you think Haruhi?."

"It's fine...but how about if your upper is white and your pants is black?"

"Huh?...I guess I could try that." The lady handed me another tux.

"Okay what do you think?."

"Wah! I like it!." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay we'll take this." Finally it's time for us to go to the photographer.

"Ah welcome,welcome!. My name is Shiro,I'm going to be your photographer!."

"Um I'm Hikaru and this is Haruhi."

"Ah this lovely woman is your wife." He kissed her hand.

"Oh um thank you sir."

"Please follow me."

"Hey Haruhi." I whispered.

"Yeah?."

"Don't get any close to that guy."

"So here's a question. How did you two meet each other?."

"Um well Hikaru is my friend and we go to the same school."

"I see. Well lets start. Miss Haruhi please wear your dress,and Hikaru go wear your tux." We both nodded and went to change.

"Okay now Haruhi go sit on that bench and Hikaru go stand beside Haruhi."

"Now take the rose Hikaru and hold it like your giving it to her."

"Good! That's very good!. Nice job!."

"We'll move on our next theme!."

I grabbed Haruhi's hand and help her stand up. "What's the next theme?." I asked.

"That you guys are on a coffee shop."

"Okay so you two are going to sit down and pretend you guys are talking while holding the cup...and add a little smile."

Me and Haruhi sat down then pretended were talking. Haruhi smiled...which made me smile too. 'She's so cute!'

"Good!. Nice job!."

"What's the next theme?" I asked again.

"Just on a simple room. Haruhi will lay down and your going to read her a book. Then soon Haruhi fell asleep,and...your going to kiss her on the lips."

Hikaru and Haruhi: "WHAT?."

Stop!

Yeah I know it's a lame chapter! Gome!. I promise in the next chapter I'll make it sweeter! Okay?. Oh yes the drama!. Okay so my next fanfic is...well I don't know what to call it yet but here's a little summery. Hikaru grew up with only his mom and his brother. There very poor. But then as time pass by her mother got into jail and now only his brother and him are together. They got into a gang and Hikaru was the leader. Soon he met Haruhi who is rich person,very nice and of course can tell his brother and him apart. He fell in love with her and wanted her,that he will do anything for her. But Haruhi's step mom doesn't allow it cause she wants her daughter to marry a rich man. Okay that's my summery...mm maybe you can help me for the tittle?...any suggestions for the tittle?. Okay so see ya in the next chapter!. Mwah!


	10. The end and the Real

Hello there! This will be alooong chapter,and this will be the end :( wahhhh! Since it's the end I'll make it special!. Okay enough talking and on with the chapter.

"Just on a simple room. Haruhi will lay down and your going to read her a book. Then soon Haruhi fell asleep,and...your going to kiss her on the lips."

Hikaru and Haruhi: "WHAT?."

"What? You guys never kiss before?."

"Well...accidents only!."

"Well common just do what I say." The photographer walk back to his place. While me and Haruhi standing don't know what to do. Haruhi sighed

"Lets just get this over with."

"You want to do it?." I asked.

"It's fine...besides we are a couple aren't we?." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay to your position everyone!."

I sat down pretending to read a book and Haruhi lay down and close her eyes.

"Okay Hikaru kiss her."

I bend down,and move closer to her.

"Little more until you kiss her."

I move closer again until our lips met. I closed my eyes and cupped her face with my other hand. I know we've kissed before but on accidents only. But this one is not.

"Okay Hikaru you can break the kiss now!." Finally I broke our kiss and I felt burned on my cheeks.

The day went end. This will be our last day of pretending to be married.

"Haruhi...this will be our last day." I said.

"I know." Haruhi smiled.

"Your happy about it?."

"Well no but...it doesn't mean were not going to see each other anymore right?. We can still see each other when we go to school."

"...Your right." I smiled. It was 7:30 pm. I called the boss to inform about us.

Tamaki: Hello?

Hikaru: Boss it's me.

Tamaki: Hikaru what's up?

Hikaru: Boss you know it's our last day right?.

Tamaki: Oh yes!...why?.

Hikaru: Boss...me and...Haruhi...um

Tamaki: Are you going to tell me that you two are boy friend and girl friend?

Hikaru: …...yes. I confessed to her.

Tamaki: …..Hikaru!

Hikaru: I'm sorry boss! But I love her so much!.

Tamaki: …...well congratulations!.

Hikaru: Wait your not mad?

Tamaki: Why would I be?. If Haruhi is happy then I'm also happy. Just promise you wont hurt her! Or else...I'll beat the crap out of you!.

Hikaru: Don't worry boss I wont...I'll take care of your precious daughter.

"Hey who were you calling?." Haruhi asked as she came out from the bathroom.

"Oh I told boss about us."

"Huh?...wha..what did he say?." Haruhi panicked.

"Calm down...he said it's fine as long I wont hurt you." I chuckled.

"Oh...hey remember that special event?"

"Yeah why?."

"The president just called me and said we won on that game." Haruhi sat down.

"So what's our prize?."

"He didn't say anything about it. But although he said to go on the carnival."

"The one where we were dating?." I asked.

"Yeah that one!."

"Okay let's go then."

0000000000At the CarnivalOOOOO

"Are you sure he said this place?." I asked.

"Yeah."

"Haruhi no one is here. It's dark in here." I rubbed my hands to make them warmer. "This is a joke."

"Huh?...But I'm sure president said this one?." Haruhi looked around.

"Lets just go home." When were about to leave someone just switch on the light of merry go round and started spinning. Then everything else too. Our eyes went wide of surprise.

"Wha...what the?." Then someone grabbed Haruhi and started running.

"Hey wait!." I was about to follow them when someone grabbed my arms too. "Wahh!."

"What is wrong...Boss! Kaoru!." The person who grabbed my arms was Kaoru and Tamaki senpai.

"Yo! Brother!." Kaoru said.

"My son is growing up!" They both hug me.

"Ah! Let go of me! And tell me what's going on! And where's Haruhi?."

"Relax Hikaru. We planned that since it's your last day we want to make it special!." Tamaki said.

"Yes and don't worry about Haruhi. She's with Honey senpai and Mori senpai. Now go put this tux." Kaoru gave me the clothes and pushed me on the bathroom. I came out out of the bathroom wearing the tux.

"Perfect!. Now go out there!." Tamaki and Kaoru pushed me out and back to the carnival. There I saw Haruhi with a pink dress,she had a wig on that's tied up with a little bit of curled. 'She looks like a princess!'

"Go you idiot! Don't make Haruhi wait!." Tamaki pushed me and stumbled on Haruhi.

"Gome Haruhi!." I said.

"It's okay." Haruhi chuckled. "You look handsome." Haruhi smiled.

"Uh..um thanks." I blushed. Then a music started. It was love song. I held out my hand and bow down a little, "Would you like to dance?." I smiled.

"I would love too." Haruhi smiled and grabbed my hand. Then we started dancing slow. Haruhi rest her on my shoulders.

"Boss it looks like our plan work!." Kaoru whispered.

"Yes...and it's time for us to go." Tamaki smiled and got up.

"Yes...Honey senpai let s evacuate!."

"Right! Go it!. Let's go Takashi."

"I can't believe this! There so grown up!. Daddy is so proud! Of my little girl!."

"Shut up and let's go boss! Before we..YOU ruin anything."

"What?...what do you mean ruin! How dare you!." Mori grabbed Tamaki and left.

~~~~Back at Hikaru and Haruhi~

The song ended and Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi...I love you. Your the first person who can tell me and my brother apart and enter our world. Your very nice,and smart,cute...and your the first person who captured my heart." I smiled.

"I love you too Hikaru." Haruhi chuckled.

Then I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her passionately,and there were fire works on the back ground too and was the last and end.

The married couple end. Although it didn't mean that our love for each other end. After that night we went back to our own houses. We went to school, and still Haruhi dress up as a boy. It was back from the beginning,Haruhi host girls and I host girls too, While Kaoru...sometimes tease me. Tamaki still kept pretending to be Haruhi's dad. When school ends I always drop Haruhi off on her house,and when we have breaks we go places. If your wondering if we kissed again..well yes we did. Sometimes we go on vacation...but with Host club of course.

Years later after our graduation,I asked Haruhi to marry me and she said yes. By the way remember the special event?..well we had a second prize and it was house. It was suppose to be for the married couple before the end. So we used that house to live together. Months later Haruhi got pregnant...of course we made love to each other :D. Soon we had we had twins name Hiro Hitachiin and Hiko Hitachiin. Hiro was the oldest and Hiko was the youngest.

"Daddy! Hiko took my toy!." I sighed and grabbed Hiro.

"Hiko give his toy back."

"Okay fine!." Hiro gave the toy back to him.

"I'm home!." Then I heard Haruhi. Instead of Hiro and Hiko running to hug there mommy I passed by them and hug Haruhi.

"Haruhiiii!."

"Ow Hikaru!." Haruhi chuckled.

"Mommy!." Then Hiro and Hiko hugged there mommy.

"Hey sweeties." Haruhi smiled.

"Where are we going to day?." Ask Hiko

"Were going to see your uncles to day. So go dress your self." Hiko and Hiro went to there bedrooms.

"Welcome home Haruhi." I smiled. Then Haruhi snaked her arms around me and kissed me.

"I have to say though...two boys are really hard to handle."Haruhi said.

"Well want to make a girl?." I smirked. Haruhi chuckled and kissed me again.

And we became real couple finally.

~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~

Wahhhh! The end of the story!. I am so proud of my self!. But also sad!. I want to make it longer but like I said I'm making new fan fic and still going to be Hikaru and Haruhi :D I mentioned the summery for the new fan fic in chapter 9.. and I'm going to name it "My love and My fight" ...I might change it. Anyways I would like to thanks for the reviews! 3 Thanks so much! You guys are the best!. I hope you guys like the story and I hope you guys read my new fan fic too. THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN! mwah!


	11. Not a chapter Author's note! READ!

Hello! Okay so this is not chapter!. Anyways I'm thinking making a sequel for this,but I'm not sure yet soooooo...yeah. A lot of you reviews wanting me to make a sequel and I can't say no to you guys ^_^ but I'm still thinking. If I make a sequel then I will have two stories to work on cause I already started the other one :D. If you guys Like a sequel then review this and we'll see how many people will like sequels and if I get a lot then I'll a make a sequel! ^w^ So REVIEW! ^_^ ^_^

PS.

I will tell you if there will be a sequel to this.


	12. Not chapter The sequel

Hello everyone! It's not a chapter! But I'm here to tell that I had made a sequel to this and that I updated the chapter!. The tittle is "Were Officially Married" So I hope you will enjoy it!


End file.
